


A Life of A Lawyer

by orphan_account



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: General Lord George Glossop/Archibald Proops





	A Life of A Lawyer

At the age of three, Archie's parents were killed in a train accident. He was at his family's house in Oxford when the accident happened.

At the age of 5, he lost his grandfather to alcohol poisoning. Archie was taken away by the government and placed in an orphanage.

At the age of 7, he developed an interest in reading books about law at the local library. Archie escaped from the abusive orphanage by jumping into the world of law.

At the age of 9, Archie was taken out of the orphanage by a kindly, old man called Sir Danvers Carew. Sir Danvers took the young boy back to Oxford to take care of him there.

At the age of 11, Archie started secondary school and met his best friend, Simon Stride. Sir Danvers accepted the friendship between the two and encouraged it.

At the age of 13, the boy was introduced to George Glossop by their mutual friend Teddy Stride. Simon and Teddy only shared a secret smile as they watched the two become friends.

At age of 15, Archie began to study law even more so he could get into college to study it. He and George grew even closer together throughout the year.

At the age of 17, he started studying law at Oxford College. George started at the same college studying classics and history.

At the age of 19, the two started at the University of Oxford. During the same year at a Christmas party hosted by Elizabeth Beaconsfield they shared a kiss under mistletoe.

At the age of 21, Archie finished at Oxford with honours. When he and George were talking quietly alone, the orphan asked him out. 

At the age of 23, Sir Danvers' daughter, Lisa married a man called Henry Jekyll. After the wedding, George and Archie had their first time together.

At the age of 27, Archie had his first big case in the Supreme Court. This lead to him being promoted to Partner at his law firm.

At the age of 29, George proposed to him and that year held one of the most important yeses in Archie's life.

At the age of 31, the two got married in a hotel payed for by Sir Danvers, Teddy and Simon. Archie surprised George with a holiday to Barbados.

At the age of 33, George's nephew, Andrew, came to live with them after his sister died. Towards the end of the year Andrew saw the two as his fathers.

At the age of 33, Archie came from being an orphan whose parents died when he was young to a man with a nephew, a father, a sister and brother-in-law as well as a husband to love him.


End file.
